1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of cables and ropes. More specifically, the invention comprises a method for affixing an anchor to the end of a cable in order to form a termination, along with devices for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for mounting a termination on the end of a wire, rope, or cable are disclosed in detail in copending U.S. Application Ser. No. 60/404,973 to Campbell, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The individual components of a wire rope are generally referred to as “strands,” whereas the individual components of synthetic cables are generally referred to as “fibers.” For purposes of this application, the term “strands” will be used generically to refer to both.
Cables must generally be attached to some type of load-bearing fitting in order to transmit a tensile load. This load-bearing fitting will be generically referred to as an “anchor.” The anchor is attached to the strands (typically on an end of the cable, but sometimes at an intermediate point). Once the strands are attached to the anchor, the anchor and the encompassed strands are collectively referred to as a “termination.”
It is known to create a termination by first infusing the strands proximate an end of a cable with liquid potting compound, then placing the strand within an internal passage within an anchor, then allowing the liquid potting compound to harden into a solid. The internal passage usually has an expanding shape, so that the solidified potting compound locks into the anchor.
A mold can be substituted for the internal passage within an anchor. A simple two piece mold can be clamped around the strands to hold them in place while the potting compound hardens. A more sophisticated mold can be used to clamp around dry strands and then inject the liquid potting compound.
Cable strands are often quite fine, which dictates the use of a potting compound having certain characteristics (such as low viscosity). While such a compound is well suited for wetting the strands, it may not be well suited for forming the balance of the termination. Thus, it may be desirable to use one potting compound to lock the fibers within the termination, and a second compound to form the balance of the termination. The present invention features this approach.